firefandomcom-20200223-history
West Vancouver Fire and Rescue Services
Apparatus Roster *All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. *Shop number in brackets. 'Fire Station 1' (Ambleside) - 760 16th Street Built 1967 :Engine 1 (33) - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1750/330/35F) (SN#27199) :Tower 1 (41) - 2000 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal (1750/300/30F/100' Platform) (SN#005280) :Rescue 1 (40) - 2006 Spartan Advantage FF / SVI (SN#557) :Command 1 (17-3) - 2017 Ford F-250 XL SD :Command 2 - 2011 Chevrolet Suburban (Ex-Command 1) :Fire Prevention & Investigation Unit (32) - 2008 Chevrolet Suburban LS (Ex-Command 1 & Command 2) :Support Unit (17-4) - 2017 Ford F-150 XLT 4x4 :Prevention / Investigation - 2016 Ford Escape :Training 1 (34) - 200? Chevrolet Astro Van :Training 2 (35) - 200? Chevrolet Astro Van :Prevention / Investigation (37) - 200? GMC Safari Van :Utility (38) - 2001 Chevrolet Silverado 1500 :Fleet Support (39) - 2014 Dodge Ram 3500HD 4x4 :Prevention / Investigation (42) - 20?? GMC Savana Cargo :Fire Car (46) - 200? Toyota Corolla :Wildland Interface Unit (F023) - 2013 Ford F-350 XL SD brush truck :Equipment Trailer (53) :Re-hydration Trailer (54) 'Fire Station 2' (Horseshoe Bay) - 6272 Marine Drive Built 2005 :Engine 2 (44) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1750/300/30A) (SN#505140) (Ex-Engine 3, Engine 1, & Engine 4) 'Fire Station 3' (Caulfeild) - 4895 Marine Drive Built 1983 :Engine 3 '(43) - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Sirius MFD / Smeal (1750/500/30F) (SN#905140) (Ex-Engine 4 & Engine 1) 'Fire Station 4 (British Properties) - 965 Cross Creek Road Built 1970 :Engine 4 (??) - 2016 Pierce Arrow XT (1750/330/35F) (SN#30100) :Engine 5 (45) - 2000 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal (1750/300/30A) (SN#990321) (Ex-E3, E2, E4) 'West Vancouver Fire Service Museum' Based at Fire Station 4, apparatus on display at either Station 2 or 4 :Antique (32) - 1949 International KB-6 / LaFrance pumper (425/150) (VA 115) :Antique (34) - 1947 Willy's Jeep CJ-2A / Marsh brush tender (330/60) :Antique (34-T) - 194? hose trailer (former Bickle-Seagrave trailer pump) :Antique (98) - 1929 LaFrance Type 112 chemical & hose wagon (-/40C) (SN#6663) (Ex-Vancouver FD) Upcoming Delivery :Engine 1 - 2020 Pierce Enforcer (1750/330/35F) (SN#33941) Retired Apparatus *(48) - 1999 Spartan Gladiator FF MFD / Smeal quint (1750/300/30F/55' rear-mount) (SN#992021) (Written off from an MVA in February 2017) (Ex-Q2, Q4) *(31) - 1995 Mack MR / Anderson pumper (1500/300) (SN#94069GENC95002750) (Ex-Engine 5) (Sold to Greeny Lake VFD) *(33) - 1990 Duplex D500 / Anderson pumper (1500/500) (SN#MD-1500-182) (Ex-E3 ,E4, E5, E6) *(43) - 1987 Mack MC686P / Anderson pumper (1250/300) (SN#MT-1250-97) (Sold to Watch Lake-North Green Lake VFD) *(40) - 1987 Freightliner FLL / Anderson heavy rescue (Sold to Coombs-Hilliers VFD) *(44) - 1982 Mack MC686P / Hub pumper (1050/300) (SN#765) (Sold to Lions Bay VFD) *(36) - 1982 Mack MC686P / Hub pumper (1050/300) (SN#770) *(31) - 1980 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (Sold to Fording Coal) *(41) - 1978 Scot C1FD / Thibault quint (625/250/100') (SN# T78-108) (Sold to Strathmore FD) *(38) - 1977 Dodge B100 inhalator & shop mechanic's truck *(33) - 1976 Ford C-900 / King pumper (1050/300) (SN#76015) (Sold to Forest Grove VFD, BC) *(37) - 1973 Chevrolet Chevelle fire chief's vehicle *(44) - 1972 Ford C-900 / Thibault / 1975 Pierreville pumper (1050/500) (SN#T72-112/#PFT-438) (Sold to Coal Harbour VFD) *(43) - 1970 Ford C-900 / Thibault pumper (1050/250) (SN#T70-194) (Sold to Wildwood VFD, BC) *(42) - 1969 Ford Econoline inhalator *(40) - 1967 Ford C-750 / Collins heavy rescue (Sold to Courtenay FD) *(38) - 1963 Pontiac inhalator *(36) - 1961 Ford C-850 SD / Hub pumper (625/200) *(38) - 1958 Ford inhalator *(39) - 1958 Thibault AWIT pumper (625/250) (SN#C58-1032) *(31) - 1954 Thibault pumper (1050/170) (Sold to Port Hardy VFD) *(33) - 1951 Ford F-5 / LaFrance pumper (425/250) *(36) - 1942 International K-5 / Bickle-Seagrave pumper (420/80) *1932 GMC / 1942 WV ARP pumper (150/-) *1924 Dodge / 1942 WV ARP unit External Links *West Vancouver Fire & Rescue Services *West Vancouver Fire & Rescue Facebook page *West Vancouver Firefighters (IAFF Local 1525) Station Map Category:Metro Vancouver Regional District Category:British Columbia departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating SVI apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Former operators of Hub apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Anderson apparatus